The present invention relates to foldable scooter capable of being in a first, unfolded state for transporting a person and in a second, folded state, the foldable scooter comprising a frame, said frame having a base comprising a first face capable of serving as a footrest and a second face opposite of the first face, at least one rear wheel being provided at said second face of the base; the foldable scooter further comprising a steering organ and at least one front wheel attached to the steering organ.
Foldable scooters are more and more recognized as a convenient means of transport to and from stations of public service transportation such as trains and busses. They are also convenient for car drivers who may have to park relatively far from their destination. In a folded state, the foldable scooter can be transported by train etc. as an object of a relatively low volume, or stored in a car until use without taking up an excessive amount of space.
A disadvantage of known foldable scooters is that the wheels pick up dirt from the road, in particular if the road is wet. This dirt may then be transferred to clothes, the interior of the car etc., soiling of which is generally undesirable.